Getting to know thy enemy
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Out of everyone to be getting his lamp next, Vicky somehow gets ahold of it. At first Norm is thrilled thinking he can use this girl to get his Revenge on Timmy, but when he sees just how ruthless and Cruel she is to the 11-year-old boy Norm's view starts to change, on his Revenge plot and on Turner.


A/N Thought about this fan fiction and i thought it would be a cute one, there will be Vicky bashing maybe but hope you enjoy chapter 1.

Summery: Out of everyone to be getting his lamp next, Vicky somehow gets ahold of it. At first Norm is thrilled thinking he can use this girl to get his Revenge on Timmy, but when he sees just how ruthless and Cruel she is to the 11-year-old boy Norm's view starts to change, on his Revenge plot and on Turner.

Timmy is an average kid, that no one understands.

Mom,dad and Vicky, always giving him commands.

Bed Twerp!.

But gloom and Doom up in his room.

Is broken instantly.

By his magic little fish who grant his every wish.

Cause in reality they are his Odd parents,

fairly odd parents.

Wanda: Wands and wings.

Cosmo: Floaty Crowny things.

Odd parents, fairly odd parents.

Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod Obtuse, rubber goose,green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake,large fry chocolate shake!

Odd parents, fairly odd parents!.

If flips your lid when you are a kid with fairly odd parents!. Vicky: Yeah, right!.

*Bop!*.

Finding out the truth!

Vicky quietly hummed to herself as she packed up the gear she needed, it was a last-minute request, of course it always was in the Turner household. Mr. and Mrs. Turner were going on their 34th Honeymoon,whatever that was, not that it mattered to her. She got paid either way, an evil grin crossed Vicky's features, she had gotten a new gift just for Timmy a new set of Chains. She hoped Timmy liked her gift.

It was gotten for him special Vicky thought gleefully to herself as she packed up the last of her belongings.

"Mom dad I'm going to Timmy's" Vicky's shrill voice broke 2 vases in the Kitchen, which Vicky promptly ignored, it wasn't her Vases so who cares?.

Opening the door the teenagers eyebrows raised as the item on there step, it was a lamp of some sort. A what do the old folks call it?, Lava lamp. Putting down her bag the woman grasped the Lamp in both her hands, it was Purple, it had bubble like things floating around in it. A thin layer of dust was beginning to form on the Lamp, narrowing her eye's Vicky gently brushed away some of the dust so she could get a better look.

Vicky shrieked as the Lamp began to glow, a burst of Purple smoke slowly poured from the Lamp. A man or what Vicky could consider a man appeared, he had a light Blue shirt,golden buttons, his hair was black, pulled back into a pony tail. Some sort of Jewelery on his wrists and arms, a beard which seemed to stick out, Shaded glasses,earrings and a red BowTie.

"Finally!" Norm stretched "I thought I'd be in there for another millennium years,after Turner tricked me, oh yeah that's right" Norm took out a card from his pocket. "I AM NORM! AND YOU GET THREE WISHES!", the Genie held up his fingers.

"Wishes huh?" a gleeful look crossed Vicky's features, "so i could wish Turner as a bug and squish him!" Vicky pounded her fist into her hands, "or I could wish to be Turners babysitter forever..or i could".

"Wait Turner as in Timmy Turner?" Norm pulled down his Shade, "Buck toothed, about yeh big" Norm indicated Timmy's height, "Pink hat, has a Female like voice".

"Yes! I'm Vicky! his evil babysitter AHAHAHAHA!".

Norm's eyebrow raised as he looked the Teenager up and down, red hair, crazy expression, reminded him like the crock pot he used to have as a Master. Crocker his name was?, although the Fairy Hunter had been what you would say a few Needles short of a haystack, he seemed borderly normal compared to this girl...borderly

What was with getting all the Masters that Turner knew?, the Genies thoughts were jolted by Vicky's laughter which seemed to get even louder.

"Alright alright" Norm placed a hand over Vicky's mouth, "so let's get cracking" the Genie cracked his knuckles.

"I wish that Turner would get hit by a Bus!".

Norms fingers posed to snap when his eye's jolted open.

"What?" Norm tried to hide the shakiness in his tone, "you can't be serious".

Vicky just grinned evilly.

Norms heart dropped he didn't have a choice in the matter, even though he didn't want to grant this wish he had no choice. Norm snapped his fingers prompting Vicky and him to disappear, appearing in front of Turner's house, Vicky grasped Norm's arm pulling him into a nearby bush. Norms gaze turned to the Turners house, a feeling of dread shot in the pit of Norm's stomach as he watched Turner descended from out of the house, green,pink and purple squirrels following him.

Timmy laughed although to a normal person it would look like he's crazy, Norm recognized the discolored Squirrels to be Timmy's fairies. Norm's eye's shifted towards Vicky, whose hands clenched, glee written all over her features, in eagerness.

"There's the bus!" Vicky all but yelled, as a rather large bus seemed to be picking up speed in a 7 MPR street.

Norm started to sweat bullets as he watched the approaching Bus close in on Timmy, who had yet to notice the doom about to befallen him. He had always wanted Revenge on Turner, ever since the young Male had tricked him back into his lamp. And although he always tried tricking someone to extract his Revenge, he never actually wanted the 11-year-old killed. But this was Vicky's wish and with having no Genie Rules, they weren't beyond causing death.

"Timmy look out!" the Pink Squirrel screamed.

"Huh!" Timmy stopped in the middle of the street, confusion written across his features. His blue eye's widened as the nearing Bus came closer and closer, but due to his fear his leg's were unwilling to move.

"Timmy get out-of-the-way!" Cosmo and Wanda screamed.

"Poof Poof!". cried their fairy baby.

Timmy covered his head his body trembling, this was it this was the way he was going to go.

A/N Well there you go guys a cliffhanger, I'm so evil muahahahha


End file.
